It Pains To Love Someone
by inviictuss
Summary: Syaoran had a terrible accident so Sakura helps him to get better, but what would happen if Sakura looses her memory and fall in love with another guy? Please read and R+R. Thanku to all da people who reviewed! Thanx Erwin for helping me!CHAPTER 7IS UP!
1. An Accident

Hi guys!! This is the first fan fic that I think is good enough for the net. Just to make sure..I do not own CCS, it is own by clamp but please do not use my story for something else for it is called plagerism and you get fined for it!  
  
And please review and email me! I need to get a certain amount of emails before I post up the next chapter!  
  
*WinKz*  
  
Rachel  
  
  
  
Little Cherry  
  
By Rachel Hadeli  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Syaoran and Sakura are now 19 yrs old, both go to the same University. Sakura had lost her habits of waking up late. Sakura was already in the campus waiting for her boyfriend Syaoran. She sat herself down on a lavender, bouncy chair with her head down. Her long auburn hair hung down on either side of her face. Her flared jeans matched her blue halter neck. Sakura is really bored at that stage so she walked out of the campus and sat herself down on the seats outside and played with her mobile phone.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
^Oh.. I better be quick, Sakura must already be waiting for me^ Syaoran thought as he drove his blue, Jaguar car around a corner. Syaoran sped up, not knowing that there was a car coming out of it's drive way. Syaoran finally spotted it and spun his wheel to the left which cause him to crash into a tiny bit of the car that was coming out and to a long, big pole. Syaoran's face dropped onto his steering wheel, blood pouring down his face.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
The tune for 'Catch You Catch Me' suddenly went on. It was the ringing tone for Sakura's phone. Sakura quickly picked it up.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi" Sakura said to the mouth piece.  
  
"Hi!" A male voice said "Am I speaking to Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes" Sakura replied.  
  
"Well we've got a boy here named Syaoran, we checked his mobile phone and you were the last person he talked to, well he's in the hospital right now, he had a car accident." The male voice trailed off there.  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura yelled "Which hospital is he in?"  
  
"Reedington Hospital number 2" he replied.  
  
"I'll be there as quick as I can" Sakura said, and with that remark she turned off the phone and she went into her car which was also a Jaguar but her's was metallic pink. She drove in her car with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
~In the Hospital~  
  
Sakura arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes after the phone call. She got out of her car, slammed the door and locked it. She ran inside with her hair flying behind her. Her eyes was shining with tears as she reached the information desk.  
  
"Hi, can you please tell me which room Syaoran is in" Sakura said.  
  
"Syaoran ? Li Syaoran?" The nurse replied.  
  
"Yes" Sakura said.  
  
"He's in room 22 on level 3, he just got out of the emergency room so he's still a little bit tired." The nurse said.  
  
Sakura didn't have time to reply, as soon as she heard the room number she dashed off and stood infront of an elevator. The metal door finally opened and she clicked on level 3. There was a few other people on the elevator with her. There was a plump lady with a basket full of fruits, there was a man with a rose in his hands and a little boy holding the plump lady's hand.  
  
Their destination was different to Sakura's. But Sakura got off first. She ran off to find room 22. Finally she saw a door that was the colour of angelic white with the number 22 printed on it. She opened the door and saw Syaoran there, laid on a white bed. His eyes was closed and there was a bandage around his forehead, she could see patches of blood on the bandage. She quietly but quickly walked towards his bed and stood next to the bed.  
  
Sakura burst into tears, she buried her face into her hands. A tear drop fell onto Syaoran's face. He started to gain conscious. His eyes fluttered open and he could see Sakura crying next to him.  
  
"Sakura" he whispered but loud enough for Sakura to hear.  
  
Sakura looked down and her lips turned from a frown to a smile.  
  
"Syaoran you are awake! I was so worried!" She exclaimed as she bent down and kissed Syaoran on the lips. It sends warmth, passion and comfort to Syaoran. As she got up again, the doctor came in with a folder clutched in his hands. He wore round glasses that made him look smart. He has black hair that was tamed.  
  
"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" She replied.  
  
"I'm afraid I have very bad news for you about Syaoran here" The Doctor replied.  
  
Sakura's and Syaoran's body suddenly stiffen. Syaoran reached out for Sakura's warm hands that was hanging down on either side of her body. He hold on to her left hand and hold it firmly. Sakura squeezed his hand to give him comfort and they both were ready for what was coming next. 


	2. Explanations

Little Cherry  
  
By Rachel Hadeli  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What bad news have you got, Doctor?" Sakura asked she couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
"Well, Syaoran here crashed his head to the window of his car and his steering wheel. He has to take certain courses to make sure that he will be ok when he gets out of this hospital but if the courses doesn't work, The Doctors can't do anything else…" The Doctor trailed off there.  
  
Sakura's body shook because of fear, fear of loosing him, Syaoran could feel Sakura shaking because her hand was in his hand.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Come with me Miss. Kinomoto and I'll show you what to do" The Doctor said, gesturing his hand to the door.  
  
Sakura bent down to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be back" She whispered.  
  
She then let got of Syaoran's hand and all of a sudden all the warmth she felt and all the comfort that Syaoran felt, left them… alone. Sakura shakely walked out of the room followed by the Doctor. The Doctor closed the door quietly leaving Syaoran alone in the room.  
  
^What's going to happen to me? ^ Syaoran thought ^I don't feel anything wrong with my head apart from the stinging of my bruises…, what kind of courses do I have to do? ^ and with that last thought Syaoran fell asleep.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Sakura sat down on a leather, black chair in the Doctor's office. There were awards hanging on the walls, a photo frame on his desk and a lot of papers on his desk.  
  
The Doctor sat on the opposite side of Sakura. He fold his hand ontop of his desk.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Sakura asked "What kind of courses does he have to do? Why does he have to take courses?"  
  
"The answer is this, we have to see whether Syaoran can take disasters or whether he can hold on to his patience, that is why we are going to put him in a special room where once you open the door there is a little town. He'll be put in a house and he has to get a job and stuff like that" The Doctor explained.  
  
"How long will he be in that course" Sakura asked. ^I can't hardly part with him^ Sakura said in her thoughts.  
  
"It depends on how he's doing" The Doctor said "I think we should tell him this"  
  
The Doctor was about to get up from his chair but Sakura stopped him.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura said "Syaoran's going to be alone? In that course? Who's going to take care of him? Who's going to help him if anything goes wrong? What if…..?"  
  
"Calm down Miss. Kinomoto" The Doctor said " We're going to let Syaoran choose a person that he cares about the most so he or she could go into the course with him."  
  
Sakura, after hearing that, calmed down. Both the Doctor and Sakura walked out of the office and back to Syaoran's room but Syaoran was still asleep.  
  
"We probably just have to wait till he wakes up" The Doctor said.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything she just nodded.  
  
The Doctor left Sakura and Syaoran alone. Sakura pulled a chair from the sides of the room and put it next to Syaoran's bed. She sat there, just watching him sleep. She ran her fingers through his messy, brown hair, lovingly. She finally fell asleep next to him.  
  
~ 15 minutes later ~  
  
"GET ME OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL!!!" a male voice yelled.  
  
Sakura woke up with a start because of the deafening voice. She looked onto Syaoran's bed but he wasn't there which scared her a tiny bit.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" the voice yelled again.  
  
Sakura recognized that voice and she stood in the room frozen with fear.  
  
"OUCH! THAT HURTS!" the voice went again.  
  
Sakura realized that he was getting hurt and she forced herself out of the room. Once she got out of the room she stood on one spot, didn't move. Her eyes widened with shock and her right hand covering her mouth. 


	3. Who?

I would like to say a special thanks to my friend Erwin who has been helping me to improve on things that I need to improve on. Thank you very much!  
  
And by the way I do not own CardCaptors! It is own by clamp.  
  
Sorry this chapter is short but later on the chapters will get longer!  
  
Little Cherry  
  
By Rachel Hadeli  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura just stood infront of room number 22, eyes widened with shock. She couldn't believe with what she's seeing. Syaoran is standing on the windowsill preparing to jump. Lot's of people were there watching the whole scene. Sakura had no idea what to do.  
  
"IF NO ONE IS GOING TO LET ME GO" Syaoran said "I'LL GO BY MYSELF!"  
  
Syaoran was just about to jump but Sakura, realizing that Syaoran is about to kill himself, ran up to him and hold his hand firmly. All the warmth and comfort that Syaoran felt before came back to him. Syaoran looked down on Sakura, he saw her eyes, all the love that she had for him was shining in her eyes, Syaoran was bewildered at what he's seeing.  
  
"Please Syaoran" Sakura said "Don't leave me."  
  
After hearing those words Syaoran felt all different, he felt calmer and loved. He jumped inside, off the windowsill to Sakura. Syaoran hugged Sakura very tightly, he didn't want to let got but after a few minutes he did. Everybody congratulated Sakura as she and Syaoran walked back to room 22. Syaoran sat on the bed while Sakura sat on the chair that was next to Syaoran's bed. They hold each other's hands, while Sakura explained to him about the courses.  
  
The Doctor came in a while later.  
  
"Sakura, have you explained to him about the courses?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"Yes I have and he wants me to be the one who will come into the courses with him" Sakura answered.  
  
"Ok then, that's great… we will start tomorrow and Sakura you should go home and pack your bag and if possible pack Syaoran's too… be here by 9:00 am sharp" The Doctor said.  
  
Sakura nodded. She stayed with Syaoran for about half an hour more and then she left.  
  
~Sakura's house~  
  
Sakura finally arrived at her house. She had moved out of her yellow- bricked house to a nice, elegant house. She lives with Kero. Sakura unlocked the elegant door and walked in. She picked up her home phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo… It's me Sakura, earlier today Syaoran had an accident and I have to go into a course with him" Sakura said.  
  
"WHAT? What happen to Syaoran? Is he ok?" Tomoyo asked with deep concern.  
  
"Yeah, he's ok but he nearly jumped out of a window and he'll be like that until he gets cured, Tomoyo I'll be missing heaps of my classes in Uni and can you tell them why I cant come?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, when's the course starting?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 9 am"  
  
"Ok be ready by 8:30 cause I'll pick you up"  
  
"Ok thankyou Tomoyo"  
  
Their conversation ended there. Sakura walked over to her bedroom. It was filled with photos and soft toys. Her double bed stood in the middle of the room. Every colour in her room is elegant.. She opened her wooden wardrobe and started picking out her clothes. She laid them on her soft bed. Sakura bent down next to her bed and pulled a cream coloured suitcase. She opened it and started putting her belongings in there. Her toiletries and her hair need and face need were put in a different suitcase. As she was about to go to Syaoran's house she saw somebody lying on her house floor outside her bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
How's that? Is it another cliffhanger? I think so..  
  
Sorry about that but I love cliffhangers! Please R+R 


	4. Almost Time

Hi again! Thanks to this following people who have reviewed either by site, email or chat. Crystal-Chan, Rabya, Anima Mouse, Sahmanda, Erwin and Hendy.  
  
Thankyou for reviewing and continue reviewing! Hehehe  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
Little Cherry  
  
By Rachel Hadeli  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Kero!" Sakura exclaimed as she bent down and picked up Kero in her hands. She studied Kero carefully. Sakura walked over to her bed and layed Kero there. After a few minutes he finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Kero… are you ok" Sakura asked with deep concern.  
  
"Yeah…" Kero said.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"I think I ate too much at Tomoyo's place, Sakura do you have any cakes or something?"  
  
"What? Kero you are the most weirdest thing I ever met!" Sakura said "Anyway I need you to stay at Tomoyo's place, pack your things and go."  
  
"Why?" Kero asked.  
  
"Tomoyo will explain…right now I need to go to Syaoran's place"  
  
After that conversation Sakura walked out of her house and into her car. She drove to Syaoran's place not too quick and not too fast. Once she got there she got off and locked the car doors. Sakura knocked on the front door and a girl about Sakura's age answered the door. She has long black hair that was tied up in a tight bun, her eyes was shining with unshed tears.  
  
"Oh Sakura! Tomoyo told me what happened to Syaoran and I want to come with you tomorrow to meet Syaoran, can you pick me up on the way?" she said.  
  
"Of course Meilin, after all Syaoran is your cousin" Sakura replied.  
  
Meilin let Sakura in. It looks as if these girls don't have any energy in their bodies.  
  
"You're here to get Syaoran's belongings?" Meilin asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I already done that for you, I packed all his clothes because I don't really know when the course is going to end so I packed all his clothes in there incase the course takes a long time" Meilin continued.  
  
"Thankyou Meilin" Sakura said.  
  
Meilin and Sakura talked some more but then Sakura realized that it was getting late so then she excused herself out of Meilin's house. Meilin helped Sakura load Syaoran's suitcases into the baggage of Sakura's car. Sakura thanked Meilin and then she went off back home.  
  
~Next Morning at 8 o clock~  
  
Sakura got up with a start. She made her bed and walked over to her bathroom. The tiles was so cold that Sakura could hardly feel her toes. She turned the glistening tap on and let warm water run on. She brushed her teeth then washed her face. Sakura took a nice, long, warm shower. Her shower took at least half an hour. When she walked out of the shower, water dropped on the cold tiles. Sakura wrapped a towel around her body. She casually walked to her room. Sakura turned the song Platinum on and she sang along, trying to calm herself down.  
  
Sakura put on a red top that was tight on the hands. It had ruffles all around. She also put on a long, black pant that was not too loose and not to tight. Sakura walked back to the bathroom and switched her blow-dry on. She used it all around her hair till it dried. She then got her brush and she tied up the top half of her hair. Sakura after she done all her stuff pulled her suitcase out of her room. She switched Platinum off and walked to the kitchen. She made herself a toast with nutella on it. She ate it mournfully because she didn't really like nutella. Sakura looked for honey but she couldn't find it. Her guess was that Kero took it or finished it.  
  
At 8:45 her doorbell rang. Sakura started walking towards her door. She opened the door at a normal pace. Sakura saw a girl with long black silky hair that goes just about to her waist. She was wearing a black jumper and a long black pant.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hi Sakura, we should probably go now and Meilin rang me and said that you said that we were picking her up" Tomoyo said very quickly.  
  
"Yeah " Sakura said "I'll just get my suitcase"  
  
Sakura was just about to go inside when a male voice spoke to her.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, you and Tomoyo just go in the car and I'll get your suitcase" he said.  
  
"Eriol, I didn't know you where coming! Ok I'll go in the car now" Sakura said and then she walked with Tomoyo into the car.  
  
Eriol was wearing a cut t-shirt that shows up his muscles. He wasn't wearing his glasses because now he started to wear contact lenses. He was also weaing a baggy black pant. Eriol went into Sakura's house and brought her suitcases out. He insert it in the baggage. He then asked Sakura for Syaoran's suitcases.  
  
"Oh! It's in the back of my car" Sakura said. She got out of the backseat of the car and opened the back of her car. Eriol picked the suitcases up and put it also in the back of his car. Sakura locked up her house and sat herself back down in the car.  
  
They stopped at Meilin's place and Meilin came running out . Her long hair flying behind her. Today she's wearing a lavender cardigan over a dark purple tanktop. Her dark purple skirt moves around as she ran. She sat herself next to Sakura in the car. Eriol was driving and Tomoyo was sitting at the front with him.  
  
They arrived at the hospital a few minutes after they picked Meilin up. Sakura lead all of them to Syaoran's room. They all walked in to find Syaoran sitting right up talking to a doctor. It wasn't the same doctor as the one they talked to yesterday. Syaoran, as soon as he saw Sakura, broke off from the conversation he was having and ran upto Sakura.  
  
"I've missed you" he whispered in her ears.  
  
"I've missed you too" she whispered back.  
  
They both hugged and hold each other's hands. They sat on Syaoran's bed and talked to the doctor that Syaoran was talking to before. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin stood infront of the door watching them. Finally the Doctor that Sakura talked to yesterday came in.  
  
"Are you both ready?" he asked them.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran grasp each other's hands tighter, feeling very nervous. They both nodded at the same time and waited breathlessly for what's coming next.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please R+R! Chapter 5 is on its way  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	5. The Course Starts

Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to post this chapter up but I've been kinda busy with my life…*sigh* teenagers life can be so complicated. But anyway thankyou to all the people who has reviewed and I do not own Card Captors!  
  
Little Cherry  
  
By Rachel Hadeli  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Yes we are" Sakura said finally.  
  
"Ok then let's go" the Doctor said.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and both of the Doctors walked out of the room followed by Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol. They went on an elevator not knowing what so say or do. They finally reached the bottom level and all of them walked out of the elevator in an ordinary fashion.  
  
"Where are your suitcases?" Doctor William asked. Doctor William was the doctor that Sakura and Syaoran talked to yesterday.  
  
"Oh! I left it in the car!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'll get it for you" Eriol said.  
  
"I'll come with you Eriol" Tomoyo said.  
  
Everybody watched the both of them as they quickly walked to the car park and for a few seconds they were out of sight but then everybody saw them again with Sakura's and Syaoran's suitcases. Meilin ran out to help Tomoyo because it looked like she was about to collapsed holding Sakura's 2 suitcases. The three of them reached the hospital with sore arms.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura said.  
  
The Doctors ordered 2 big male nurses to carry the suitcases and it looked like they could handle the suitcases. Doctor William and Doctor Sandra ( the other Doctor that Syaoran talked to earlier that day ) led them into a passage way and they ended up at another building. There was only one door in that building. Doctor Sandra opened the door slowly without making a noise. Once the door was fully opened all of them including the nurses was amazed at what they were seeing. Inside there were other buildings, houses and many other things. There were other people in there and the cars that was around there was so cute. It's very small but it can carry 4 people.  
  
Doctor Sandra turned her face towards Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"This is where we must leave you" she said.  
  
The three of them didn't want to go but they had no choice. Meilin hugged Syaoran as tears poured down her face.  
  
"Good luck Syaoran, take care of yourself" she whispered in his ear.  
  
As Meilin was doing that Tomoyo was hugging Sakura, tears also poured down her face.  
  
'Sakura take care of yourself and also Syaoran, I'm going to miss you heaps and goodluck! Don't let anything bad happen to you, you are the bestest friend I ever had and I don't know what I'll do if anything bad happen to you" she said.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo" Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo very tightly. Finally both Meilin and Tomoyo let go.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin was escorted back by Doctor William.  
  
"Let's go in" Doctor Sandra said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded. They all walked in and soon they found themselves walking down a street. Doctor Sandra took them into a two-level house . It seemed very cozy from the outside but when they walked in, Sakura's eyes widened and Syaoran fainted on the spot.  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer…(I hope so)  
  
Please R+R!!! 


	6. A Daughter?

I really hope I get more reviews for this…this was the first fiction that I posted up in FFN…please R+R, Enjoy and remember…I can't write without the reviews…!  
  
Little Cherry  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A Daughter?  
  
Sakura, before Syaoran fell down, caught him in time. The two male nurses carried Syaoran upstairs leaving the suitcases behind. Doctor Sandra and Sakura managed to push the suitcases in. As soon as everything was in, Sakura looked around the room, bewildered at what she's seeing.  
  
The house that she, now, was in, was as messy as a pigsty. Clothes lying everywhere, rubbish lying around. It was so messy that words couldn't even describe what she's seeing.  
  
"Do I have to clean all this up?" Sakura asked shakely, breaking the silence.  
  
"Of course not! Once you got settled upstairs all of this mess will be cleared off" Doctor Sandra answered who too was surprised at the mess.  
  
Sakura sighed a relief. She rather died either than being stuck in this house to clean up the mess. She talked some more with Doctor Sandra and finally Doctor Sandra and the two male nurses left. Sakura restlessly walked up the stairs, her feet touching the soft golden carpet. The upstairs of the house was very clean, nothing lying around. Sakura searched all the room for Syaoran. There was 3 bedroom upstairs with a bathroom in the middle. Sakura opened the first door and she looked in. There was a single bed, which had a pink covering over it. The blanket has cherry blossoms on it and Sakura had a sudden desire to jump on that bed but she knew that she had to find Syaoran first. Sakura walked past the bathroom and opened the next room. This one had a double bed and Syaoran was lying ontop of it, unconscious and Sakura realized that it's going to take a while before Syaoran gets cured.  
  
Sakura walked up to the bed. She sat on the mattress next to Syaoran, she kissed him softly on the forehead. Syaoran gained his consciousness after that and he got up. He sat on the bed and looked Sakura in the eyes. She looked back into his amber eyes.  
  
"Let's unpack!" Syaoran said suddenly, which startled Sakura. He sounded so cheerful. He bounced off the bed and ran down stairs and Sakura could hear him say "Amazing!"  
  
Sakura quickly went downstairs and was awed at what she's seeing. She swung off the stairs and stood beside Syaoran. The room that they first saw which was a total mess now turned out to be very clean. Syaoran's and Sakura's mouth gaped open.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura said.  
  
"You can say that again" Syaoran said.  
  
"Wow" Sakura said again.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got their suitcases and pulled them up the stairs. Syaoran took the room that he was in before and Sakura took the first room upstairs, that she, first, set her eyes upon. She unpacked her clothes, photos, and her hair things. She then went out to the bathroom and she met up with Syaoran. They were both putting their toiletries and towels in there.  
  
After that, Sakura went downstairs and cooked lunch. She made fried, crispy chicken wings and hot fries. She set them out very nicely on the plates and she called Syaoran down. They both ate their lunch happily. Sakura's cooking was so good that Syaoran got second helpings. Sakura washed the dishes afterwards and after that, both Syaoran and Sakura sat down on the couch. They switched the television on and enjoyed a romantic soap. They were getting comfortable when the phone suddenly rang.  
  
Syaoran went up to get it.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" He said to the mouthpiece.  
  
"Am I speaking to Li Syaoran?" A lady's voice said.  
  
"Yes you are" he replied.  
  
"Well, I'm calling to say that you have to be at Bredie Building in an hour. You'll be starting your job today."  
  
"May I ask what job I'm getting."  
  
"Sure, you'll be working as an accountant."  
  
"Oh ok… thankyou"  
  
And with that they both hung up.  
  
"So who was it?" Sakura asked, she didn't listen to the conversation because she was too busy concentrating on the soap.  
  
"I have to go to Bredie Building to start my job"  
  
"That quick?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok then… Let's get you ready"  
  
Sakura took Syaoran upstairs. She dressed him in a long micro fibre pants and a white, collar shirt with long sleeves. She also placed a red tie underneath the collar to make Syaoran look smart. After 15 minutes, they were ready. Sakura wanted to come along but Syaoran insisted for her to stay, so she did just that.  
  
Sakura waited all day for Syaoran to come home and by the time he came home it was 7 pm. Sakura ordered him to take a shower when he came back while she started on dinner. Syaoran who really wanted some more of Sakura's cooking didn't object.  
  
Sakura made delicious corn soup for entrée. She made lasagna for the main course and she made scrumptious chocolate pudding for dessert. They both enjoyed their first day very much. So everyday from then on, this is their routine.  
  
Wake up in the morning, brush their teeth and have breakfast, then they each took a shower, after that they do what ever they wanted to do until lunch time. They have lunch then Syaroan go to work. Be back by 7pm and eat dinner.  
  
Finally it was the weekend. Both Sakura and Syaoran were looking forward for a nice day break when the doorbell rang. Sakura opened the door slowly. Outside, stood Doctor Sandra with a little girl with beautiful emerald eyes. Her hair was brown which was tied up in 2 ponytails like baby spice. There were little spiral curls at the end of each pony tail. Her cheeks was rosy pink and she wore a very cute and small pink dress. She wasn't even up to Sakura's hips.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do. She opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by the little girl.  
  
"Mummy!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's legs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
So how was that? Did you enjoy it? Please ReViEW iT!!  
  
~CheRrYbLosSoM~ 


	7. Scream?

This story is not going that well and it was one of the first stories I ever written and it's not that good, but all the same I appreciate all your reviews and please read my other stories for they are much better than this one!  
  
R+R  
  
Little Cherry  
  
By Rachel Hadeli  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Scream?  
  
Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to do. Syaoran went to see who was at the door.  
  
"Who was it Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura just looked at Syaoran then she looked down at the little girl.  
  
"Who is she?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders at Syaoran. Doctor Sandra walked in and answered Syaoran's question.  
  
"Her name is Cherry, she will be your daughter for this course" Doctor Sandra said.  
  
Syaoran looked at Doctor Sandra then to Sakura then to Cherry. Many questions run through him.  
  
"O..o..O" Syaoran said then he fainted.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura shook Cherry off and ran up to Syaoran who was lying down on the golden carpet.  
  
Sakura and Doctor Sandra carried Syaoran and laid him down on the sofa. Doctor Sandra left all three of them after a few minutes.  
  
"Hi! I guess I'll be your mother for a while" Sakura said to Cherry.  
  
"Yeah! Finally I have a mother of my own!" Cherry exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she took Cherry's hand and sat her at the dining table. "Haven't you ever had a mother…Of course you have, you can't be born without a mother."  
  
"Hmm…I never knew my mother…she was never around" Cherry said sadly.  
  
Sakura felt sorry for her.  
  
"Why don't you got upstairs and unpack your belongings…so where's your suitcase…?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't have any, I just have this backpack" Cherry said as she swung her bag around from the back.  
  
"Oh..well we'll just unpack those upstairs" Sakura said.  
  
Sakura took Cherry's hand and walked with her upstairs. Sakura took Cherry to the room that was next to Syaoran's. In the centre of the room stood a single bed with a lavender blanket. Silver love hearts was printed all around the blanket.. The room had a little, wooden draw, on top of the draw was a little bed side lamp. The wardrobe was on the right corner of the room.  
  
Sakura and Cherry sat down on the comfy bed. Cherry put her backpack on her lap. She unzipped it open. She took out a purple toothbrush, a wooden hairbrush and some of her clothes which was only a few.  
  
Cherry neatly put her clothes inside the wardrobe. She put her hairbrush inside the draw and went out of the room to the bathroom to put her hairbrush there.  
  
Sakura then told Cherry to take a shower and that she could use the spare towels on the cupboard under the sink.  
  
While Cherry was taking a shower, Sakura went down and sat herself down on the floor next to where Syaoran was lying. After a few minutes Sakura got up to made lunch, she made a soft thud when she got up and Syaoran regained his consciousness. Sakura sat back down again.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sakura asked with deep concern.  
  
"Yeah, was there really a little girl here that suppose to be our daughter?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah actually there was and she's still here and there's something I want to tell you and ask you" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah go on…" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well..I…" Sakura started.  
  
"ARGHH!!!" Cherry screamed from upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
